


Angel Reyes NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [5]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Angel Reyes NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Affectionate but not clingy. He likes to feel you next to him and will usually tuck you under his arm, or lay your head on his chest as you come down. After he’s caught his breath, he will get you a warm washcloth and clean you up gently. He never seems to be able to resist running the cloth directly over your overly sensitive clit at least once though just because he loves the little gasp and how your thighs twitch. Once you’ve both relaxed and are beginning to doze off though, he loves to cuddle.

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves his hands. He loves how he can make you tremble with just his hands. He loves that you love them. He knows his hands are a weakness of yours and that makes them is favorite. His favorite on yours is your ass. No one can convince me that he isn’t an ass man. I think it’s one of his weaknesses.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On your face or in your mouth. He loves the weird, dirty, intimacy that comes with it. He loves that you’re willing to let him paint you with himself and wear it proudly. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

In Juice fashion, he takes your panties with him when he’s going on runs so he can have something very personal of yours. It’s usually tucked in the inside pocket of his kutte, so close to everyone but only he knows it’s there. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Homeboy has been around the block. He may not be as pretty as EZ, but he has that more rugged handsomeness about him that all the girls liked. Being the bad boy got him some attention and he definitely knows what he’s doing. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

(I don’t know that I want straight physical visual porn on the blog so these are gonna be done in words.)

Doggystyle or with your legs over his shoulders. He loves the control that comes with having you under him and at his mercy where he can hold you in place take you. 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Playful but not necessarily goofy. He loves to tease you and is very playful in nature while he’s doing it. He likes to tease you physically and then tease you jokingly over the effect he has on you. But during quickies or if he’s pissed off, he’s very serious and focused. 

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Trimmed and well groomed. He loves when you go down on him so he keeps that in mind and is always neat. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Angel can be very romantic. He loves being close to you and having you be his. Even in positions like doggy, he can sometimes take things slow and sensual, especially in the mornings or late, late at night. He loves to feel you close, feel your hands gripping his shoulders, his hands, his hips. He just loves the intimacy of having you close and no matter how rough, he always makes sure you feel loved. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

While he rather it be your hand, he has no problem pleasuring himself when he needs it. Mostly on runs. He wants to stay faithful and not cheat so when he’s in his dorm or motel room, its just his thoughts of you and his hand. He’ll change the pace or the grip to mimic yours so it even feels like you’re doing it. He’s also been known to have you walk in on him or start touching himself to get you fired up. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Daddy kink. Try and convince me otherwise. 

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He loves taking you on the couch. There’s so much versatility that he loves. It can start as spooning, you can ride him, then he can bend you over the arm of the couch. There are support and leverage which both make more a great spot.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Any physical affection from you can do it but you crawling into his lap and settling on him, hands on his shoulders and your face buried in his neck will get him hard immediately. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that would cause you actual harm. He’ll spank you here and there, choke you when things are rough between you, but he wouldn’t do anything that would harm you or mark you up, other than a hickey and a soft welt of his handprint. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Even 50/50. He loves to bury his face between your legs and lick you until your thighs tighten around his head, but having you on your knees for him or being in your mouth send him off too. He prides himself on being able to make you come in record time. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

When he really needs you, he tends to be fast and rough. He has a more rough approach in general, but he can be very soft, slow and sensual at times as well. The speed can always change and often does even within the same encounter but taking you hard it just his norm and what he reverts to, even when being slow. He loves the gentleness of how slow he takes you and still gets the thrill of seeing your breasts bounce as he thrusts roughly. As much as he loves when everything is rough, dirty and fast, he loves to take things slow and worship you too. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Angel prefers to have drawn out sex, but he’ll always take the opportunity to have you any way he can. He loves the thrill of having to be quick and the challenge of having to get you off in a short amount of time. He always manages too. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He loves changing up the game and trying new things but he’s a little more hesitant with risks. If you’re in a car, he likes the risk of you giving him road head because anyone passing could tell, but they’re strangers and afar. He wouldn’t really want to take risks in a place like the clubhouse where any one of his brothers could accidentally see you. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Angel can give you a run for your money. If he’s super horny, he tends to finish a little faster in the first round because he can’t be bothered to pace himself or tease you, he just needs to have you. Bu as long as he has the time, you better believe he’s taking you for a second round. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He loves using toys on you as foreplay. He loves to tease you and loves that it’s much easier to get you on the edge and overstimulate you with the help of toy, but when he finally fucks you, the toys are long forgotten and he wants your pleasure to come from him and him only. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He teases so much that it aggravates you sometimes. He loves to hear you beg. He loves the power that comes from knowing that you could easily finish yourself off but you rather him do it. He loves that you think it feels better if he does it, so he uses that to his advantage and loves to turn you into a whimpering, near tears mess before he finally gives in and gives you what you want. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not very loud, but he always makes it a point to keep his mouth close to your ear so you can hear him. He’s all grunts and growls and low moans that rumble in his chest and send shivers down your spine. When he really wants to give you chills though, he knows to curse under his breathe and groan your name.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice

He lives for the mornings where you wake him up with your mouth. He’s not much of a morning person and he hates being woken up so you try to make it as pleasant as possible and he appreciates it. 

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

We’ve all seen that walk of his. ‘Nuff said. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?

It’s relatively high. He is pretty much always ready to have sex or at the very least fool around. And he doesn’t ever really take much convincing. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He’s out sometimes while you’re still talking to him. Long days at the garage, drawn-out church, stressful meetings. He’s real tired sometimes and after a tumble in the sheets with you, he just wants you hold onto you and fall asleep, quickly. He always makes sure you’re good before he does though.


End file.
